voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Eisuke Ichinomiya/Season 1 Walkthrough
|-|Main Story= *'Episodes:' 13 *'Endings:' 2 =Happy Ending= *'Chapter 1' **'C: "A cold person."' & A: "Okay." **'B: "A cold person."' & B: "But what about my clothes and things?" **(B) "A cold person." & © "I need to go home first." *'Chapter 2' **Any combination of options as it doesn't show movement towards Happy Ending *'Chapter 3' **(A) "I can't say." & © Reach out your arms. **(B) "It's a secret." & © Reach out your arms. **© "It was love at first sight." & © Reach out your arms. *'Chapter 4' **© "If it's all right with Eisuke..." & (A) "Yes!" **© "If it's all right with Eisuke..." & (B) "No..." **© "If it's all right with Eisuke..." & © "I was eating with Takahiro, too..." *'Chapter 5' **(A) "Eisuke approached me." & (A) "You don't deserve him, either." **(A) "Eisuke approached me." & (B) "I love Eisuke." **(A) "Eisuke approached me." & © "Talk to Eisuke about it." *'Chapter 6' **© "Hard to say..." & (A) "That's inhumane!" **© "Hard to say..." & (B) "You're joking, right?" **© "Hard to say..." & © "That's so cruel..." *'Chapter 7' **(A) "Yes." & (A) "I want to apologize." **(B) "Don't worry about it." & (A) "I want to apologize." **© "I'm not worried about anything" & (A) "I want to apologize." *'Chapter 8' **(B) "Going to meet a friend." & (A) "He works with me at the hotel!" **(B) "Going to meet a friend." & (B) "My boyfriend is Eisuke!" **(B) "Going to meet a friend." & © "Did we really look that good together?" *'Chapter 9' **(A) "No." & (A) I'll sleep here. **(B) "You're so good-looking." & (A) I'll sleep here. **© "About the kiss..." & (A) I'll sleep here. *'Chapter 10' **© Insult him. & (A) "Are you sure you want me?" **© Insult him. & (B) "Okay." **© Insult him. & © "I don't think I can think about it." *'Chapter 11' **Any combination of options as it shown to maintain at the end of the meter towards Happy Ending *'Chapter 12' **Any combination of options as it shown to maintain at the end of the meter towards Happy Ending *'Chapter 13' Kissed by the Baddest Bidder - Happy Ending.jpg =Good Ending= *'Chapter 1' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 2' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 3' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 4' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 5' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 6' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 7' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 8' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 9' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 10' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 11' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 12' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 13' |-|Sequel= *'Episodes:' 7 *'Endings:' 2 =Happy Ending= *'Chapter 1' **(A) "I'll stay here." & (A) "What's Ota going to do to me?" **(A) "I'll stay here." & (B) "I want to stay with Eisuke!" **(A) "I'll stay here." & © "I can cheat on you?" *'Chapter 2' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 3' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 4' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 5' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 6' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 7' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 8' =Good Ending= *'Chapter 1' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 2' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 3' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 4' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 5' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 6' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) *'Chapter 7' **(insert choice) **(insert choice) Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Walkthrough Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Walkthrough Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Season 1 Walkthrough Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya